Expérience intime
by W. the DragonWolf
Summary: [Suite de Expérience qui Tourne Mal] Maître Panda et son instinct animal, ça fait deux. Son instinct est incontrôlable. Surtout que le Prof est tellement sexy... [Lemon] [Pandrof] [Prof Neko] [Yaoi]


Expérience... intime

_**Bonjour, nous sommes l'état larvaire. Nous allons détruire le monde. Rire diabolique. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah.**_  
**Hello les fangirls! Bon, je vais vous raconter quelque chose : j'étais dans mon lit et je me suis relevée en mode Révélation et j'ai dit : "Je sais! IL FAUT UN LEMON A MA FIC PRECEDENTE SUR LE PROF ET MAÎTRE PANDA!" Et... bah voilà x) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour cet état larvaire, ça m'arrive très souvent. Et, encore désolée, je ne me suis pas encore améliorée dans l'écriture des lemons, mais ça m'éclate dans écrire, alors bye!**

**/!\ ATTENTION TRIGGER WARNING /!\ : Présence de zoophilie, de lemon (scènes de sexe explicite) et de yaoi (romance entre deux hommes)! Si vous ne supportez pas ça passez votre chemin!**

**Brefouille les amis!**  
**Enjoy!**

Maître Panda buvait (encore, désolée de mon manque d'imagination, mais il fait toujours ça le matin. Na.) sa tasse de thé au bambou habituelle. La saison 5 de SLG avançait à merveille, et tout se passait bien à la maison, malgré les petits "accidents" quotidiens : le Patron en caleçon qui court après le Geek, le Hippie qui part dans un Trip des plus chelou et qui dit "Attends, je parle aux âmes des ornithorynques bleus qui vole et qui vomissent des arc-en-ciels!", la Fille... qui, comme tout le temps, bavarde avec ses amies pendant des heures, et le Prof...

Maître Panda pensa à son homologue en blouse et à l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensembles et où ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme. Il se rappela de l'apparence qu'avait le savant ce jour là : à cause d'une erreur de dosage, il s'était à moitié transformé en petit chaton absolument craquant et adorable : sa bouille aurait pu faire fondre même les coeurs les plus durs. En plus, le détenteur de la Science Infuse avait retenu le contenu de sa "potion" et pouvait maintenant se transformer en mi-homme, mi-chat quand il le souhaitait! Et ça, c'était cool!

L'ursidé pensa à aller voir son alter-ego, mais il était peut-être en train de faire une expérience, et quand le Prof fait une expérience... vaux mieux pas être à côté, on sait jamais... il se décida, but son thé d'une traite et descendit l'escalier menant au laboratoire de son -petit- ami. Il voulut toquer à la porte, mais remarque que la cloison de métal (oui oui, Mathieu prend des précautions, faudrait pas que la maison saute) était entre-ouverte. Il passa un regard discret à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Il vit le Prof, sous sa forme Neko (Chat en Japonais, s'il vous plaît). Il était torse nu, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse et désirable, ainsi que ses muscles finement sculptés. Le panda observa chaque parcelle, chaque détail de son magnifique corps, et rougit en remarquant l'insistance de son regard. Il remarqua alors la blouse brûlée du Prof à terre, il avait dû faire tomber de l'acide ou un truc dans le genre dessus, ce qui expliquait sa semi nudité. L''homme en kigurumi baissa les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant la bosse plus que significative qui se formait dans son vêtement japonais. Ah, non! Son instinct animal n'allait pas lui faire chier une fois de plus! Mais bon, en y pensant, le scientifique était vachement sexy comme ça... sa démarche était aiguicheuse, sa longue queue touffue battait l'air et sa bouille craquante et innocente... non de Dieu, il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps si il restait là...

Il sentit alors la chaleur dans son bas-ventre se diffuser dans tous ses muscles et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, il ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter le Prof qui fit un bond de vingt mètres de haut. Maître Panda respirait fort et un peu de sueur perlait sur son front. Le savant reprit ses esprits et pencha la tête, attendant une explication à cette entrée brutale. Ses moustaches frémissaient, sa queue hérissée remuait fortement, encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

"-T-tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Maître?"

Le chanteur sentit son vêtement devenir de plus en plus étroit. Il ne se ferait jamais à cette magnifique voix qu'avait le Prof sous sa forme féline. Il déglutit et essaya de cacher la bosse dans son kigurumi, en vain. En effet, l'homme-chat, avait remarqué la gêne de son compagnon, ainsi que son érection. Ils rougirent fortement, surtout Maître Panda.

"-J-je suis désolé, Prof...

-Ce n'est rien, mon cher, nous avons tous nos... besoins à satisfaire... et si tu veux... je pourrais t'aider à les satisfaire..."

Il s'approcha du panda avec une démarche féline et malicieuse et se blottit contre son petit ami. Il se frottait le visage contre son kigurumi en ronronnant, comme un chaton. Il regarda dans les yeux bleu pâle de son comparse noir et blanc et lui murmura d'une voix mielleuse et lubrique :

"-Tu sais, les chats raffolent du lait..."

L'ursidé comprit immédiatement ce que le Prof voulait dire. Pas si innocent que ça en fait... il revint à la réalité quand il vit que le savant-chat commençait à déboutonner lentement son kigurumi. Il frémit quand il sentit la patte duveteuse du chaton lui caresser le torse. Le contact était doux, mais montrait en même temps l'envie du Prof de passer à la suite. Il continua sa tâche qui était d'enlever le vêtement japonais, en caressant le corps du panda, se délectant de ses gémissements d'impatience. Il passa sa langue râpeuse sur le torse du mi-homme mi-panda qui poussa un long gémissement, ce qui fit réagir le corps du Prof. Son muscle lingual atteingnit un des boutons de chair marrons et le mordilla de manière taquine avec ses petits crocs. Le savant passait sa langue sur charque parcelle de sa peau légèrement salée, il voulait connaître par coeur ce corps. Le Prof saisit le panda par le col de son kigurumi et le plaqua dos à son bureau. Ses caresses et ses coups de langues descendirent petit à petit, l'ursidé poussait de petits couinements. Non de Dieu, il ne pouvait pas accélerer? Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si ça continuait... le chat fit tomber le vêtement noir et blanc de son petit ami, dévoilant son membre érigé. Il se mit à genoux et se pencha en avant. Maître Panda dû se tenir contre le bureau pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses jambes quand le savant passa un coup de langue sur son sexe. Mais le savant, aimant bien torturer son partenaire, prit tout son temps et se contenta de passer sa langue le long de sa verge. Ce contact humide électrisait tous les sens du panda qui grognait de plaisir et de mécontentement à cause de la lenteur maladive du Prof. Il manqua de tomber quand l'homme Neko prit son sexe gonflé dans sa bouche, entamant un lent va-et-vient. L'homme au kigurumi pouvait à peine tenir debout, seul le bureau lui permettait de ne pas s'écrouler. Le Prof continua ses mouvements et ses mains suivirent le même rythme sur sa virilité.

Maître Panda vint en poussant un long gémissement de jouissance. L'homme torse nu avala le liquide blanc sans réchigner et se releva. L''homme au kigurumi avait ses pupilles encore dilatées par l'excitation, sa respiration était bruyante et rapide, son corps était collant à cause de la sueur. Il saisit la nuque du scientifique et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser sauvage. Malgré l'envie de dominance des deux protagonistes, le panda prit le dessus sur le chaton et explora chaque coin de sa bouche avec sa langue. Le Prof commençait à haleter et ils se séparèrent. L'ursidé saisit alors la ceinture du jean de l'homme-chat et la défit. Il descendit son pantalon, suivit de son boxer. Il en voulait plus. Son instinct animal lui dictait de le faire sien. Et pas que son instinct animal, en fait. Le panda descendit son regard vers l'érection bien formée de son camarade qui rougit devant tant d'insistance.

Maître Panda saisit brusquement ses hanches et il plaqua l'homme-chat sur le bureau, sur le ventre, faisant tomber de nombreuses fioles -vides heureusement- et de calepins. La queue de ce dernier remuait, hérissée sous la surprise -sous l'excitation aussi- contre son torse. Le Prof tourna la tête pour voir son compagnon.

"-Maître...

-... J'irais doucement si tu veux.

-E-en fait je..." Le savant rougit fortement. "J-j'aimerais que tu y aille f-fort, s'il te plaît...

-Mais je risque de te faire mal, tu le sais ça?

-O-oui, mais on a tous mal l-lors d'une sodomie, mon cher."

Le scientifique bégayait, sous la peur ou sous l'impatience, peut-être. Il poussa un cri de surprise en sentant l'index humidifié de son compagnon s'introduire en lui et faire de petits va-et-vients. Il couinait et sa respiration était anarchique.

"-En fait, je veux te faire le moins mal possible, c'est notre première fois ensemble après tout, je ne veux pas que tu en garde un mauvais souvenir.

-O-oui si... tu veux... ah..."

Un deuxième doigt s'introduit dans son intimité et commença des mouvement en ciseaux. Le Prof en voulait encore plus, ses griffes commencèrent à se planter dans le bois du bureau. Sa queue et tous ses poils étaient hérissés, ses oreilles étaient plaquées contre son crâne, ses moustaches frémissaient, son excitation faisait un crescendo. Il poussa un gémissements de douleur quand un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres. Son érection le faisait souffrir, il sentait un liquide couler le long de sa virilité au garde-à-vue. Il grogna de frustration quand Maître Panda retira ses doigts. Il poussa un couinement adorable quand il sentit la virilité de son compagnon contre son intimité.

"-M-Maître... s'il te plait... je te veux... en moi...

-...

-F-fais-moi l'amour Maître!

-Je voulais te l'entendre dire."

L'ursidé pénétra l'homme-chat avec force, celui-ci poussa un cri mélant surprise, douleur et plaisir. Ses griffes étaient profondéments ancrées dans le bureau, son corps était électrisé par la sensation que lui offrait le panda. L'animal noir et blanc laissa le Prof s'habituer à son intrusion brutale. Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre violemment, là maintenant, sans attendre, mais il ne voulait pas que ça se termine en viol. Bon Dieu, qu'il était étroit... comme une vierge, c'était plus qu'excitant, c'était orgasmique... et voilà qu'il commençait à parler comme le Patron maintenant... la respiration des deux protagonistes se calma et le savant fou miaula, indiquant qu'il était prêt pour la suite. Maître Panda saisit les hanches de son nouvel amant et commença à faire des va-et-vient, régulant sa vitesse et sa force en fonction des demandes de son comparse intellectuel qui tremblait sous ses coups de boutoirs. Il ne retenait pas ses cris de plaisir mêlé à la douleur à cause de la force du panda.

"-M-Maître! Plus vite! Je... ah!"

Le corps de l'homme à la blouse se cambra brusquement quand l'homme au kigurumi atteignit un point particulier de son anatomie. Leurs respirations étaient redevenues fortes et bruyantes, leurs corps étaient moites. Le chanteur passa sa main sous le ventre du savant et imprima des mouvements sur la verge de son compagnon au même rythme que ses coups de hanches. Le Prof ne tenait plus et vint avec un grand cri dans la main du panda, qui continua ses coups de boutoirs. Il mordit brusquement dans l'épaule de son amant qui gémit de douleur, avant de jouir à son tour. Il s'écroula sur le corps tremblotant du savant, épuisé. Le scientifique était à bout de force, il n'était apparemment pas très endurant, son corps était ruisselant de sueur, et un mince filet de sang coulait de son épaule droite. Maître Panda prit le corps nu du chaton et le posa délicatement sur son lit. Il remarqua alors avec quelle niveau de brutalité il avait pénétré le savant en remarquant des bleus qui commençaient à se former sur les fines cuisses du Neko.

"-Je suis désolé, j'ai dû te faire mal...

-Nan... c'était... génial..."

Le Prof s'était assoupi, mort de fatigue. Le panda l'habilla du mieux qu'il le pouvait -et lui même par option- et désinfecta la blessure causée par sa morsure. Il reboutonna les derniers boutons de son kigurumi et mit la couette sur le savant qui était redevenu paisible. Malgré son immense fatigue, il ne se reposa pas et nettoya le labo en pagaille. Il ramassa les fioles et les livres tombés à terre, rangea le bureau et enleva la semence du Prof qui avait sali la table de recherches. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre pas et s'écroula sur le lit du chaton.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Maître Panda, le Prof et tous les autres habitants de la maison Sommet étaient réunis et mangeaient tout en bavardant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Le Geek de jeux-vidéos, la Fille de Shopping, le Hippie... de... de Crasboizoks à trois pattes, le Prof dictait le résultat de ses expériences et Maître Panda fredonnait les nouveaux Intants Panda. Le Patron entra alors dans la conversation et dit :

"-Vous savez, y'a une semaine, j'ai vu un truc des plus excitants, putain!

-Patron, on a pas envie de savoir" Dit Mathieu, blasé.

"-Roh, mais si, en plus, c'était ni un porno, ni une de mes prostituées!

-J-je veux pas savoir!" S'écria le Geek en se bouchant les oreilles.

"-En fait, c'était un coït à moitié zoophile, à moitié homosexuel, c'était génial, j'ai hésité à les rejoindres pour faire un plan à trois!

-Arrête de dire de conneries, mec" Termina Mathieu. "Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de ça à table.

-On peut même plus parler ici..."

A la fin du repas, dans le couloir, Maître Panda plaqua le Patron contre le mur.

"-Tu nous as vus?!

-Ah ouais et putain, c'était excitant! Je pensais pas que le Prof était aussi avide de sexe!

-Dis-moi que tu n'as rien filmé!

-Mais nan, t'inquiète pas gamin.

-J'ai du mal à te croire...

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le Prof il en a une plus grosse que toi."

**Reviews mes petits pandas? :3**

**Tu n'as pas précisé si il fallait que ça soit merdique ou pas, Siffly, tu me dois un Lumia!**

**Bye les gens! *s'envole à dos de Phénix***

**Signé :**

**-Un Panda Drogué au Glucose.**

**-Un Givrali.**

**-Une Louve.**


End file.
